Mr Gheb
by FalgarnTheMagnificent
Summary: A story of a man who puts business first. For Oregano Samurai. *Chapter Two is up*
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Gheb

(For Oregano Samurai, who requested a Gheb work with proper grammar. Which means it is not funny at all.)

We find Mr. Gheb at his desk. He is puffing on his favorite cigar (only the finest touch Mr. Gheb's lips). Before him lay mountains of paperwork; Mr. Gheb has no time for such nonsense. he will tell his secretary to take care of it and get him a cup of coffee while he's at it. Mr. Gheb's business is business, and it is a very successful business.

His first client walks in. He is a slender man of perhaps twenty, with long, purplish hair and a pretty face. He is Mr. Gheb's favorite client; a regular customer. He timidly steps forward until he is in front of Mr. Gheb's desk, then, in a meek voice, he asks Mr. Gheb if he is availible. Mr. Gheb is most certainly not availible, and Mr. Gheb would be grateful if he would leave his office, as Mr. Gheb is quite busy.

As the client turns around, Mr. Gheb sees the thing that he loves the most; his client's ass. It is firm, just as Mr. Gheb likes it. Mr. Gheb leaps out of his chair, and in his most professional voice asks his man to stop for a second, maybe they can work something out. The client knows what is coming, and that there's no point in refusing Mr. Gheb. With a grin and a wave Mr. Gheb asks the client if he doesn't mind taking a look at something for him. With a nervous nod the client walks to the front of the desk, knowng tha tonly Mr. Gheb can go around to the rear. And speaking of rears, Mr. Gheb grasps the client's and chuckles. Mr. Gheb kindly lets his secretary know that he will be unavailible for a while, and turns back to his client, whispering in his ear that he should brace himself for what's coming.

Mr. Gheb drops his pants and gets down to his business. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Gheb

Chapter 2: A Stroll In The Park.

Mr. Gheb's size is decieving. A man as big as him, you would probably say, must detest exercise. But Mr. Gheb is not such a man. Outside of his business is a small park. During his breaks, one can frequently find Mr. Gheb walking in the park, perhaps stopping to purchase a quite snack from the friendly vendors. He rather enjoys these walks, as he can clear his midn fo the stresse sof the day amidst the sounds of nature.

Today, however, is a bit different. After Mr. Gheb purchases hotdog from an unruly youth with blue hair, Mr. Gheb begins his daily walk. This time, though, Mr. Gheb spies a pair of young lasses who are very much appealing to Mr. Gheb. One in particular stands out to Mr. Gheb; she possesses a small, but respectable, pair of breasts, and her greenish-black hair stimulates Mr. Gheb's sex organ. Trying desperately to hide his erection, Mr. Gheb strolls towards the delightful women. But before Mr. Gheb can greet them with his trademark smile and handshake, a devilish pair of men reach them first! One he instantly recognizes as the blue-haired youth who sold him his hotdog, while the other, a frail-looking boy, is unknown to Mr. Gheb. mr. Gheb craushes what remains of his hotdog, and begins to think of how to eliminate his competition...

Mr. Gheb is a shrewd man. His plan is not overly complex; it is simple, yet efficient. he meets with his postman, a fellow named Janaff, and asks him if he could make a delievery. Mr. Janaff accepts and flies off. What he is carrying is, in fact, a pair of marked envelopes to the two devil-children (he found their addresses using the Internet, which Mr. Gheb owns). The letter, though wirrten b Mr. GHeb, is signed isntead by the two young lasses he met in the park (he also hound their names through the internet). They will be told to come to an abandoned warehouse not far from Mr. Gheb's business at 5:00 PM sharp. They will be told to wear nothing but a trenchcoat, as their fun activities they have planned require no clothes. This is Mr. Gheb's plan in a nutshell.

When the two men arrive at the warehouse, they are greets to the seductive voices of the two lasses they believe they ar emeeting. The warehouse is dark, so they do not realize what they ar elistening to is, in fact, a recording. They walk towards the voices, beleiving tonight is the ngiht they will finally lose their virginity. But they take no more then a couple of steps when the sound of a match being struck rings out behind them. Startled, they turn around and are shocked by what they see. His grinning face illuminated by a lit cigar, Mr. Gheb stands behind them stark naked, with a massive erection.

Nothing but screams of pain and terror escape the warehouse that night. 


End file.
